


Hateful Delusion

by CatHeights



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M, Operation Andy, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even injured and asleep, Keller exudes a seductive aura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Delusion

Beecher sits against the wall and watches Keller sleep. He's not sure how long he's been sitting there. The hacks have left him be, so he hasn't kept track of time.

Keller hisses and turns to lie on his other side, the sheet shifting as he does so. The healing wound must still be sensitive. For a second, Beecher has the fleeting thought of getting up and punching Keller in the spot, but that would be pointless. It wouldn't change how he feels. He'd still want Keller.

Even injured and asleep, Keller exudes a seductive aura. No, that's his own pathetic brain still being stupid enough to buy into the con. His fucking traitorous mind has to wonder what it would have been like if he'd slept with Keller. How would it have felt to have Keller's mouth on his body, on his cock? Would Keller have made him like everything, whispered all the right lies? He'd lied well enough to convince Beecher to expand his thoughts on love and admit he could and did love another man. But the even greater con was getting him to believe that love could exist in Oz. How could he have been so stupid?

How can he still be so stupid? Because right now all he can think as he watches that lying bastard sleep is how it would feel to kiss him again. His mind keeps feeding him visions of the two of them naked. Beecher can almost feel the rub of skin, and the visual of Keller warm and needy beneath his touch is so vivid it burns.

He hates Keller for unleashing this want. The tendrils of a new addiction lace through his blood, but there's no fix for this junkie. Reality dispelled delusion, and hatred vies with want denying him the touch he craves. At least the plan, Operation Andy, is in progress, and Keller won't be his podmate for long.

Keller's breathing changes, an indicator that he's close to waking. Beecher's very familiar with the noises his seducer makes. He gets to his feet and returns to his bunk. Another pointless night of torment is over. He could delude himself that it won't be the same routine tomorrow, except he's living without blinders these days. Revenge is a dish that requires you to be constantly present, no daydream escapes, but the payoff for such vigilance has the potential to be very satisfying. Soon, Vern will know the full force of his wrath, and then he'll scrub the poison of Chris Keller from his veins, and serve up the best type of revenge he can to Keller — indifference.


End file.
